


captivate

by heartland



Series: contentment [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Films, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Wordplay Fic Challenge (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartland/pseuds/heartland
Summary: Louis learns that Harry is obsessed with Pride and Prejudice.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: contentment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818622
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Prompt 1.4: Extract





	captivate

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This fic is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "extract". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/extract), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

“Harry’s obsessed with that book you know, he’s read it multiple times!” It’s not until Louis hears his boyfriend’s name brought up that he finally glances away from his phone.

Liam also looks up, giving his opinion as usual, “there’s no way in hell he likes that shit! The film especially, it’s so boring!”

The girl talking from before, whose name Louis can never seem to remember, has a distraught look on her face. “Alright c’mon,! It’s a classic, an amazing love story, the character development is flawless, and don’t even get me going on the casting for the film. It’s no wonder Harry’s loved it for years, he’s a sucker for a good romance!”

Liam rolls his eyes and draws his attention back to his lunch. 

Louis mentally cringes at the awkward silent pause and speaks up as soon as possible. “Why exactly did I not know about this? He’s never mentioned it to me?” 

“I dunno Louis, he used to get teased a bit in school about it, from the other boys in our class. He never even brought it up to me until a few years ago.” As soon as the words leave her mouth, Louis feels a tug in his chest, the way he always does when he hears about Harry’s past. 

He sighs and gently pokes Liam in the arm to get his attention, “you’ve seen the movie?” 

“Ouch! But yeah, Dani made me watch it with her last year, although I was asleep for most of it, so I actually may not be the best person to give a review.” He chuckles.

Louis decides to drop it after that, as the rest of the booth goes on to talk about other things, but makes a mental note to lookup more about the book when he goes back to his flat later.

\---

When he finally arrives home, Louis immediately grabs his laptop and opens Google. Of course, he’s heard of the book, but he doesn’t know anything about the story itself. Now that he’s learned it’s Harry’s favorite, he’s dying to know more. His eyes scan across the search results, and he sifts through bits of Goodreads reviews and Buzzfeed articles, seeing extracts of chapters and lists of well-known quotes – wait, who the hell is Darcy? 

Right as he’s about to lose all interest, he sees a thumbnail to watch the movie for free online. He clicks over to the page, and shifts his back further onto the sofa, trying to get comfortable. He glances toward the clock on the wall next to him, just as the opening screen appears. He’s got a few hours until Harry gets off work, meaning he’s only got a few hours until his boyfriend will be knocking on the door and greeting him with a tight hug.

They’ve sort-of adopted a routine for Tuesday evenings. Harry works at the coffee shop until just after five, and on his way home he’ll stop to pick up a meal, usually pasta or pizza, for the two of them. As soon as he paces into the small apartment, he’s ready to talk about the either really shitty or really amazing day he’s had, and Louis is ready to listen - having spoken an exhausting amount for his classes earlier in the day. Harry really loves to talk, but he does so in a way that’s nowhere near annoying, in fact, he’s quite funny and the stories he brings home from that shitty coffee shop never disappoint. Plus, Louis is really in love with him, so he really can’t think of a better way to spend his Tuesday night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider a reblog of my fic post found [here](https://lovely-hl.tumblr.com/post/622908011656118272/contentment-a-series-written-by-lovely-hl). I am planning to keep this fic going as a multiple-part series throughout this challenge! Note: The parts that follow this first one will be lengthier in terms of word count!
> 
> Any kudos and/or comments are hugely appreciated!


End file.
